Persona, What Really Happened
by carmenpatarmen
Summary: This fanfiction is all completely based on my own predictions of what I believe will happen in the Persona series. Starting March 5th 2010. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO NEVER FINISHED PERSONA 3 OR FES AND PERSONA 4 GOLDEN AND ARENA! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This story will be told in the Point Of Views of Aigis and Yu Narukami.
1. The Journey's End

3/5/10

Graduation Day, The Promise.

We were on the rooftop of the school, Makoto and I. We knew we should've been downstairs in the auditorium to see Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-san graduate but what would be the point? No one remembers that we were all friends or what we did together. The only two that remember are Makoto and I.

For the past year, we had been fighting these things called "shadows",

Monster's that feed off of a human's mind. They would only appear during the dark hour, which was a hidden hour between 12:00 and 1:00 AM. An hour that should never have, and now no longer exists.

All because of Makoto.

We fought in Tartarus, a seemingly never-ending Labyrinth that stretched into the sky. But at daytime it was Gekkoukan High School, a school we all attended.

Just recently, we fought Nyx, The mother of all shadows and one which cannot be defeated. She wanted to bring forth what was known as "the fall" which was the extinction of all life on this planet. Our mission: Annihilate Nyx.

Although we were not successful in our mission, Makoto somehow managed to overpower her and prevent the fall.

It's been a month since then.

I was sitting down on a bench with Makoto, he seemed tired, and so I let him rest his head on my lap. We were having a nice conversation when I started to realize something was wrong. He started to look pale and his breath weakened. I didn't want to say anything that would cause him to worry since he looked so calm and peaceful resting on me. But I had a feeling he already knew; perhaps he didn't want me to worry either.

I took note that Makoto was starting to less often speak, his answers were becoming shorter and so I decided to revert the attention away from what I knew was happening by talking about something else.

"The wind feels so nice…" I said as I looked at nothing in particular. I wanted to look anywhere but at his pale pained face.

"This is my first time experiencing spring." I added with a smile. He didn't reply though.

"But, this season will eventually pass…"

I looked down at Makoto's face, and my fears became reality. His lips were starting to turn into a lilac color and he looked as if he was struggling to stay awake. But I continued to speak,

"After fighting alongside you and facing the world's end…I finally began to understand… what it means to live…"

He smiled at that.

"Thinking for yourself… Not running away… accepting the inevitable…" I looked at the city in the distance and smiled sadly,

"All things eventually come to an end… Every living thing will one day disappear…"

I felt him nod his head but I didn't dare look at him.

"Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want… what the meaning of their life will be…"

"I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey. I wanted to do it for my own reasons…"

"I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the fall. When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me—what I wanted most. And so I made up my mind."

I looked down at Makoto once again and smiled,

"I decided that I would continue to protect you."

"I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this… but that's okay."

My eyes started to feel weird… My vision started to blur as I felt something moist trickle down my face.

What is this…?

Am I crying…?

"My life will be worth living if it's for this reason… Thank you…"

"It'll be okay…" I heard him say as he caressed my cheek and wiped my tears away. He let his hand linger on my face for a moment longer. It reassured me, the fact that he was still in condition to speak.

"You're right. What am I doing?" I said as I tried to fight back my tears. Why am I crying? "I understand now, so I should be happy…"

All of a sudden we are interrupted by voices cheering in the distance. Was that… Junpei-kun…?

"Everyone…I realize now that I have friends as well."

I look up at the clear blue sky and smile to myself,

"You don't have to save the world to find meaning in life… Sometimes, all you need is something simple, like someone to take care of."

"I'll keep on living no matter what. So that I can protect you…"

I looked down at Makoto and gave him a gentle smile, he was smiling as well but his eyes… he looked like he was in a daze but then he looked right at me.

"Thank you…" I said, feeling my eyes warm up again as a fresh set of tears started to head its way down my face.

It's time.

We both know it.

"You must be tired… Please get some rest… I'll stay right here with you…" I told him as I brushed his hair out of his eyes. The loud cheery voices were starting to get louder.

"Soon, all your friends will be here by your side..." I added with a smile.

For a moment, he didn't do anything. He just stared at me with a serious expression. It worried me for a second, but then he smiled as well.

"Okay, Aigis." Is all he said, and then he closed his eyes.

I wanted to stop him…

I wanted to shake him awake and make sure he never closed his eyes again…

I-I wanted him to stay awake for a little longer but… I-I just… I just couldn't believe it… I couldn't believe myself. I let him slip through my fingers so easily…

No…

No… That isn't quite right…

It's that… he was never mine to hold on to…

I promised I would protect him! And now I—

"Hey Aigis! Makoto!" I heard someone call out suddenly, distracting me from the abundant amount of dread that has recently been brought upon myself. I looked in the direction of the source and saw Junpei and everyone else. My heart stopped.

What do I tell them…?

What would I tell them…?

What is there to tell them…?

"We remember everything now!" Ken exclaimed in excitement, I just smiled sadly as my tears began to run down faster.

It truly is amazing that they can remember…

"What's wrong Aigis?" Asked Akihiko-San, with concern,

"What happened to the ceremony?" I asked not answering his question but hoping to divert the attention away from myself,

I plastered a fake smile,

"Oh c'mon Aigis! Forget about the ceremony! We have a celebration to get started!" Junpei yelled excitedly, throwing his fists up in the air for emphasis.

"Hold on Junpei…" Akihiko put his hand on Junpei's shoulder to calm him down, "Aigis, what's wrong?"

I still didn't answer his question; instead I looked down at the floor and wiped my eyes, just then, Koromaru-San ran over to where I sat with Makoto resting on my lap and gave Makoto a couple of sniffs.

Dogs always seem to know when something is wrong with its master.

Koromaru-San rubbed his face against Makoto's dangling hand and started to whimper loudly.

"What's wrong with Koromaru and Makoto-San?" Ken asked me unsuspectingly,

It's all my fault…

"Hey! Who said he could doze off at a time like this? Dude! Now's not the time for sleeping that's what class is for!" Junpei cried as he walked over to where Makoto's body lay, right on my lap,

"C'mon dude get up!" he said as he tried to shake him awake, of course Makoto remained unresponsive and so Junpei tried to shake him even harder, I then grabbed his hand and stopped him,

"Don't." I managed to choke out through my silent sobs,

Everyone looked surprised at my sudden behavior.

"Aigis-San…?" I heard Fuuka say my name and suddenly everything became silent,

"Aigis what happened?" Akihiko-San asked me once again for what I believe is the third time; he was starting to sound impatient.

I remained silent,

"Aigis! What in the world is going on?!" He yelled this time; I blinked back in surprise by his sudden temper-loss,

"Akihiko! Now's not the time to be yelling!" Mitsuru-San told Akihiko-San with a stern voice, "Something is obviously wrong and losing your temper is not going to fix things."

Akihiko-San looked shocked for a moment by the way Mitsuru-San spoke to him but then nodded and looked at the ground ashamed,

"Now Aigis, I would like for you to tell us exactly what happened."

All eyes were on me again,

"It is best that we do not try to wake him up." I tell them flatly, which causes some eyebrows to raise up in question,

"What are you talking about? How're we suppose to celebrate with him sleeping like that! He'll miss the whole thing!" says Yukari gesturing a hand at Makoto's resting body.

As far as they know.

"Ha-ha— She probably just doesn't want him to move from her lap, ain't that right Aigis?" Junpei said teasingly as he nudged me in the shoulder with his elbow,

"I-I…" I stammered, unknowing of what to say to that, I look over at Yukari, who seemed to be staring at me with a sour expression, she then looks over at Makoto and walks over,

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's about time we woke him up."

"Yukari I really think—"

"Aigis! He's MY boyfriend, not yours!" Yukari yelled, I just blinked back at her, shocked,

She's right…

Yukari started to shake Makoto awake softly but nothing happened,

She tried again with a little more force but again nothing happened,

It's just a painful reminder…

I let this happen…

I let him close his eyes…

"Makoto, come on wake up, everyone's here." Yukari said as she continuously tried to wake him up,

Still nothing.

"Huh…? Makoto wake up!" she began to shake him harder, I wanted to stop her.

"Sheesh Makoto, you sure are a heavy sleeper!"

Yukari then got a good look at Makoto's face…

"Eep!" she cried and jumped back in horror, that alarmed everyone,

"Takeba! What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked right away,

"H-he's—"

Unable to take the mystery anymore, Akihiko-San runs over to us and takes a look at Makoto's face as well,

"What the…?"

He looked up at me,

"Aigis what happened?!" he cried out in concern,

Everyone else ran over to see how bad the damage was as well,

They all gasped,

"Makoto-San…"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I burst into wails… crying even harder then before.

…But it doesn't make sense… I'm a machine, an Anti-shadow suppression weapon; I'm not supposed to cry…

And here I am…

I'm not supposed to love either…

But I love Makoto…

I love him so much…

No, he's not here anymore…

I "loved" him.

As in past tense…

I wanted to protect him…

But I couldn't…

The tears seemed to never stop.

I felt Mitsuru-San's hand on my back as she rubbed me in comfort… I appreciated the gesture… but…

Nothing will ever comfort me.

I let Makoto die.

"We need to get help!" I heard Yukari cry out in panic,

"Junpei! Take his arms; I'll grab his legs. We need to take him to the nurse. Now!" Akihiko called out to Junpei to follow his orders,

"But Mr. Edogawa is in the auditorium with all the teachers for the graduation ceremony." Junpei pointed out,

"And? I don't care! Grab his arms! Hurry!"

"Aye-Aye!" Was all that Junpei said as he grabbed Makoto's arms like he was ordered to and the both of them carried Makoto down the stairs to the auditorium,

This was all my fault…

I let this happen…

Soon we reached the auditorium and Junpei and Akihiko burst through the double doors loudly, causing a huge commotion making the principal pause in the middle of his speech.

"Someone help us! This student needs medical attention!" Akihiko cried out in desperation as him and Junpei set Makoto down on the floor and a flood of students and teachers surrounded his sickly pale body.

The first one to gasp was a brunette girl wearing a pair of glasses, I've seen her walking home from school with Makoto plenty of times before, I believe her name is 'Chihiro Fushimi,' she cupped her mouth as she stared down at Makoto's body in horror.

I looked around and saw another stunned student, a male; I believe that we are from the same class. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, another friend of Makoto's. His name was 'Kenji Tomochika'

A few more of Makoto's friends surrounded him but they were all completely speechless.

I was the cause of this…

This feeling of shock…

Of depression…

Of distress…

Of fear…

Mr. Edogawa; the nurse quickly emerges from the crowd and kneels down beside Makoto.

"What's the situation?" He asked as he did a once over glance at him.

"We don't know, he just wont wake up." Junpei said as he shifted from his right and left leg nervously. 

"Won't wake up…?" The male nurse raised his eyebrow, questioningly. "Then exhaustion is merely the case.

"An exhausted person can still be woken up!" Akihiko yelled out in anger at the nurse's ignorance.

"He could be a heavy sleeper." Mr. Edogawa added, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude! Look at his color! He's sickly pale!" Junpei yelled this time out of frustration. I do admit that this nurse is not helping.

"Are you going to check him or not?" Ken yelled at the nurse as well,

"I see." Mr. Edogawa says and takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

A whole minute passes.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?!" Yukari cried out, her voice squeaked as her emotions overtook her.

"There's not much I can do if I don't know how it happened. Who was with him at the time?" Mr. Edogawa asked as he applied his index and middle finger to Makoto's neck and wrist. I believe that that is the act of 'checking one's pulse'

Everyone immediately looked at me.

"Do you know something about this Aigis?" Mr. Edogawa asks me, not once taking his eyes off of the body lay out in front of him.

I let a moment pass before answering,

"He… He was tired… so I… let him rest on my lap." I answered truthfully, looking at the ground with guilt.

"I see…" The male nurse answered, not asking any further questions although I was expecting him to.

He continues to examine Makoto's body and after a few minutes of tense silence, he looks up at everyone,

"Although… this area is beyond my field of expertise, I do know one thing for sure, I'm very sorry to say this but…" Mr. Edogawa trailed off making the suspense unbearable.

Although I already know what the answer is.

"He's been dead for a while."

This caused a huge commotion.

Gasps…

Cries…

Screams…

This all came from fellow classmates…

All I could think about… was…

How this was all of my fault…

"What're you talking about?" Akihiko cried out in disbelief by what Mr. Edogawa just said, "How long?"

Mr. Edogawa sighed before answering; I could tell he was just as upset as we were.

"Judging by his body temperature and his change of skin color…"

My breath was caught in my throat.

"It's been more than twenty-four hours."


	2. The Day I Lost Control

Hey everyone! Carmen here bringing you the second chapter of "Persona, What Really Happened." I hope you all liked the last chapter all though it was kind of a downer. ^_^" Anywhoooo~ In case most of you were lost in that last chapter, I would like to point out that "Makoto Yuki" is Minato's official name in the Persona series and since this fan fiction is my predictions of what will happen in the series I decided to use his real name. I hope not too many of you are disappointed by this. 

And no, this story is not an Aigis and Makoto fan pairing, although the ending of persona 3 insinuated that they might have liked each other, I'm just merely predicting everything.

And without further ado please enjoy chapter two ^ u ^ (heehee~! I've always wanted to say that.)

3/6/10  
  
'_His Memorial Service, And Her Memories._'

It had become Saturday morning, exactly one day since…

Anyway,

Not a minute after we entered the school premises, every student was ordered to gather into the auditorium to hear a speech prepared by the Principal. Some students were confused by this sudden action, others looked dejected and some just looked like they haven't slept at all. The majority of the restless students were the SEES members. Of course with the exception of Ken, Koromaru, and Yukari's absence. It wasn't a surprise since we've been through this sort of thing before with Shinjiro-San.

We all knew whom he was going to talk about.

We just never thought it would be Makoto.

It wasn't until every single student entered the auditorium and had been seated did the Principal stand up from his seat on the stage and picked up a paper to begin his speech.

"No words can express the sense of loss we feel as a result of this terrible tragedy." He began to read the paper with a weary expression. Already the speech was starting to sound like the one he had made about Shinjiro-San. I felt insulted. He's just reading off of that paper he's holding! As the principal of this establishment he should have come up with another speech out of respect. 

Behind him was a white clothed table covered in flowers with a picture of Makoto smiling one of his rare smiles in the center.

I smiled to myself.

I remember that picture…

I took it when he brought me to the movies that one time during the summer. He had taken me to see 'Ninja War' and afterwards I remember becoming so excited with the information I had gathered on ninja's that I kept calling him 'Makoto-Ninja.' Although he didn't really like being called that, it was still funny to say. Those were the days when I was still learning about human's and their behaviors and lifestyles.

It was before I could cry…

Or love…

It probably would've been better if I remained that way.

Over all, that day was enjoyable.

Later on that same day we didn't feel like returning to the boring dorm where there was really nothing to do so we decided to kill time by walking around the city.

Makoto had taken out a camera at one part of the day and started taking pictures of random things such as scenery and landscape. He said it was for 'Memories.'

It surprised me when he took a picture of me, mostly because I was not prepared and I demanded to see it. He just laughed.

Then I realized that that must've meant he wanted me to be apart of his memories.

I remember him handing me his camera and showing me how to use it. It was a little complicated at first but then I got the hang of it. I then asked him if I could take a picture of him. I took one of him under a tree and when I looked at the picture I noticed something was wrong.

He wasn't smiling.

I was confused, weren't people supposed to smile when getting their picture taken?

Why hadn't he…?

I actually couldn't recall him smiling that much actually. Only when he laughed but it would end really fast.

Still completely puzzled by his choice of actions, I asked him if I could take another picture with him smiling this time and at first he looked surprised…

But then he complied and gave me that… that amazing smile.

I never forgot it.

Afterwards we went crazy taking pictures of each other. I got him blinking a few times and he got me when I was in the middle of saying something. It was very humorous.

And I enjoyed every minute of that afternoon.

But then a few days after, school started.

And we didn't really get to hang out often for a while because of Yukari… 

And Shinjiro…

And Strega…

And Ryoji…

And Nyx…

Enough of the downsides.

"He had a lifetime of opportunity ahead of him…" The principal continues, snapping me off of memory lane. "We are dearly sorry that we were unable to realize the situation before it was too late."

The principal looked up from his paper shook his head and then set the script he had been holding unto the podium beside him.

"No… This isn't right… I must say this genuinely from my heart."

Everyone looked surprised by the principal's actions. He seemed to have taken this news as hard as the rest of us.

The poor man sounded broken as he continued.

"We… we were oblivious… of the illness that had struck this poor student…" he trailed off as he looked at the ground,

Illness…?

They blamed it on Illness…?

But… It was merely exhausted… as… unrealistic as it may sound…

"Unfortunately it was too late to identify what the problem was… and it seems that the cause of this illness will remain a mystery."

He sighed.

"Forgive us for our negligence Makoto-San… You were one of the best students Gekkoukan High School ever had… You were loved, and you will be missed…" The Principal looked as if he was suffering a great deal of pain as he said that last sentence, although the speech went on longer,

I stopped listening…

"Man…" I heard someone behind me mumble to himself, "why'd it have to be him?"

I turned my head to the source of the voice and identified its owner as 'Kazushi Miyamoto,' I remember him from class and Makoto's track team.

"I still can't believe it either dude." Kenji-San, who was sitting right next to him, said.

"Why can't you believe it?" A student I didn't quite recognize asked, he had brown hair so I shall refer to him as 'brunette' since I do not know of his name. "Everyone ends up dying eventually. The dudes not immortal." He added with much irritation in his voice.

"Of course we know that! But could you at least have some respect? That guy was our friend." Kenji said in defense.

But the brunette was just getting started.

"You people are making it seem like the world just ended."

Little did he know that it almost did.

"Shut up." Kenji told the brunette through gritted teeth. It would appear that he was getting quite angry. I stood alert in case I had to step in and disband a physical attack.

"Why should I shut up?" The brunette taunted Kenji by getting in his face wearing a spiteful smile, "I'm my own person, if I want to say some crap about that man whore I will."

"What did you say?" Akihiko stood up from his chair defensively,

"I said that man whore! That's right! Or did you not hear me over those hunks of meat muscles? What do you do? Take steroids?"

Akihiko clenched his fists and closed his eyes. If there was something about Akihiko that I admired, it was his self-control.

"Just shut up and sit down. You're not even worth my time." Akihiko finally said after a moment of silence.

"Wow Sanada-Senpai," a different student with red hair and glasses said in a mocking tone, "backing down from a fight? I never thought I'd see the day that the school's boxing champion would do that."

Akihiko paused and looked like he was thinking. I just observed it seemed that his heart rate quickened throughout the silence and that worried me.

"Akihiko-San…" I said aloud in a warning tone, though my voice didn't get through to him. He was simply tuning me out.

"Anyways, I can't believe this entire school, let alone, the principal is making such a huge deal about this Makoto guy." The brunette continued on the same subject.

This is not going to end well… 

At all…

"Listen," Akihiko, said as he got into the brunettes face, he looked as if his patience was running thin and I don't doubt that it is, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak about my friend that way."

"Or what? I'm only speaking my mind. I'm sure that every other guy in this school can agree that Yuki jumped from girl to girl. For example, I heard that he was already coming onto Yamagishi when he couldn't have his way with that Fushimi chick."

I looked beside me and saw in both Fuuka's and Chihiro-San's faces that they were surprised they were being involved in the boys argument. Both girls immediately grew red in the face and Chihiro surprisingly stood up in her chair and turned to face the brunette that had said that offending rumor.

"That isn't true! Makoto and I broke up on good terms!" She yelled a little too loudly, causing half the students in the auditorium to stare in our direction,

"And Makoto and I had no interest in each other that way. He was just helping me learn to cook!" Fuuka added looking flustered.

"Well whatever! What about Yukari and Aigis?"

"Don't you dare involve Yukari and Aigis into this!" Junpei warned the brunette with a nasty look, it seemed that he wanted to say more to the guy but I quickly lifted my hand motioning for him to stay quiet, he obeyed.

"What about me and Yukari-San?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know what type of rumors that included me was going around.

"Don't act like you didn't know. Yukari is 'supposedly' your friend and yet, most of the students saw you and Makoto around school and other places acting like you guys were a couple or something."

"…Huh…?" I was fairly confused by his statement.

Although it is true that I am in love with Makoto, I was never aware that we acted as a couple.

"W-what do you mean…?" I stuttered, this caused the brunette to smirk,

"Ha― so it **IS** true… You knew all too well that Makoto was with Yukari and yet you still went after him, didn't you? You know what? You're nothing but a little blonde slut!"

And with that last sentence being said…

All hell broke loose.

It had happened too fast and before I knew it or even had a chance to stop them, both Junpei and Akihiko had jumped the brunette and started punching and kicking him. The brunette's friends tried to stop them but soon Kazushi-San and Kenji-San joined in and started to beat them up. Eventually more people joined in to either try to end the fight or to join in and before we knew it every student in the auditorium was apart of it and the room was starting to look like one big mosh pit.

"G-guy's stop it!" I heard Fuuka plead through the crowd of violent teenagers.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard Ms. Toriumi cry out, but no one listened.

I looked beside me in the next row and saw Akihiko and the brunette, the brunette was throwing several swings at Akihiko's face but Akihiko kept dodging and blocking his attack. Soon Akihiko caught the guy's fists when he was about to swing at him again and pushed him back with much force, causing him to fall back into his seat in pain. The brunette got up quickly and picked up his bag, swinging it at Akihiko. From the way he was swinging the bag it looked heavy.

Junpei on the other hand was fighting off three guys much to his disadvantage. If I remember correctly from our days in Tartarus, he was very good at withstanding strong hits. He seemed to recover rather quickly as well. He grabbed two of the guy's heads and clashed them together. I winced at the sight. Soon Kenji joined in to help him.

While all the boys were fighting, the girls were yelling for them to stop. I saw Yuko-San, Chihiro-San, Mitsuru-San, and Fuuka-San, staring at the scene in horror.

This needs to stop. Now.

"Akihiko-San!" I yelled out, but he ignored me.

"Junpei!"

Still nothing.

Hm.

I let out a sigh. It would appear that they couldn't hear me.

Furthermore,

I have a solution.

Although I cannot believe that I am about to do this...

I have no other option.

I slowly but casually raised my hand into the air, careful enough to make sure that what I am about to do will not harm anyone but will hopefully catch their attention. I pointed directly at the ceiling...

And I fired.

I had used the bullets from the pistol installed into my fingertips, nothing serious or as destructive but the sound of the gunshot caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

I have succeeded.

"What the heck was that?!" A student cried out,

"I-it sounded like-"

"Students of Gekkoukan High School I order all of you to sit down at once!" The principal had used this moment as an opportunity to get a word in as he yelled out in stern anger. It had streaked fear in all of the students...

Except for Akihiko-San, Junpei-San, Kenji-San, Kazushi-San, the brunette, Chihiro-San, Fuuka-San, Mitsuru-San, and myself.

Everyone had sat back in his or her seats except for us that were mentioned.

All eyes were on us now.

"Never in my days of teaching have I seen such a- such a abomination! No words can describe my Disappointment." The principal had continued, looking directly at all of us.

"Is it safe to assume that the nine of you are the ones responsible for the start of this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow,

No one spoke.

"I asked a question and I expect for it to be answered! I would like to know who started this outrage!"

Still, everyone stood silent.

"Answer me or expect expulsion!"

"Sir, I think we all know who was the cause of all this." The brunette finally spoke up with a devious grin on his face,

"Oh? Care to enlighten me Haruki-San?"

The brunette whose name was apparently 'Haruki' shocked us all with what he says,

"It's all Makoto Yuki's fault!"

Everyone in the auditorium had gasped in bewilderment by what this boy just said. Haruki then turned to me.

"See the trouble he just caused? It's a good thing he's dead! Maybe this school will finally have some peace without that loser trying to steal our girlfriends!"

After he had said that my entire body felt numb. I felt like I was no longer in control.

And I blacked out.

…

…

…

…

… 

…

In the next moment I found that to my complete horror that I...

I...

All I saw... Haruki... He was sprawled on the floor with one of the chairs on top of him... Crushing him...

The thing that scared me the most was the fact that all of the auditorium chairs are supposed to be bolted to the floor...

I unknowingly put myself on Orgia mode...

I heard screams of concern as a flood of students ran over to Haruki-San and tried to pull the chair off from on top of him.

I frantically looked around at my surroundings.

Junpei looked traumatized.

Akihiko looked terrified.

Everyone else...

It's all because of me...

Before anything else could be said or done, I bolted out of the auditorium. Needing to get away from the scene.

I heard the others call out my name and asking where I was going but I ignored them and kept going,

I can't believe it...

I harmed a human...

When I was supposed to protect them...

What would Makoto think of me...?

What should I think of myself?

What have I done...?


	3. The Letter

Hey Guys! Here I am with the third chapter of 'Persona, What Really Happened.' Wow, third chapter already, huh? Never thought I'd get past the first chapter. Ha-ha anyways—Just wanted to point some things out once again, Yes, to those that were wondering, this story is going to follow up with 'The Answer' and so on. And not only is this story in Aigis' point of view but it is also in Makoto's, Yu's, and **Gasp** Teddies! Yes, it is true; you'll know why in the later chapters but anyways, the bigger question is why is it in Makoto's point of view if he is supposedly dead. Well, this fan fiction will have a lot of flashbacks so the flashbacks are of course in his point of view. I hope that that has answered a few questions and if you have any more please feel free to ask!

Now, onwards with the story!

**3/6/10**

**Same day, Evening.**

'_**His friends, And Inseparable Bonds.'**_

As soon as I walked through the front doors of the Iwatodai dorm I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I looked down when I caught my breath and was surprised to see arms wrapped around my waist. I recognized the brown locks of hair.

Ken-Kun…?

Ken-Kun was worried about me…?

"Aigis! Thank goodness you're okay!" I heard Fuuka cry out in relief as she ran up to me as well.

What...? Fuuka too...?

I looked past her and saw that everyone else was sitting in the living room. They as well, looked quite relieved at the sight of my return.

The only one that was missing was Yukari.

"Welcome back Aigis, I do admit you had given us quite a scare this morning." Said Mitsuru with a smile.

"Where were you all day?" Akihiko asked me as I walked with Fuuka and Ken and sat down on the couch with everyone. Koromaru lay beside my feet.

"Oh... Well I..." I trailed off looking at the ground.

My mind immediately went to replay this afternoon's event.

…

…

…

…

…

…

As I left the school in a hurry I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going.

My mind was a mess; it was not something I was used to.

I harmed a human.

I didn't care where I went at the moment; I just needed to be away from that school, the dorm, the SEES members, and anyone that has witnessed what I've done.

I decided to go to the shrine.

I don't know why I decided to go there of all places, I just did.

And when I got there…

I had met a ten year old girl named 'Maiko Oohashi,' she had appeared to know Makoto and approached me saying, "Are you Makoto-kun's girlfriend? Because I see him around you a lot."

I laughed a little, maybe more out of sadness than amusement. I was just reminded that just before last afternoon, he was still alive. I replied, "No I am not. We are friends though."

"Oh. Well that's good, because I'm gonna marry him when I'm older." She replied with a determined expression, "We already exchanged rings!"

Huh…?

This took me aback.

Makoto is engaged to this person…?

She is a bit young though. I was not aware that he was interested in ten year olds.

I have obtained new information about Makoto.

"I see." I managed to reply to Maiko-san. Although the more I think of this story, the less I am believing it. Perhaps this is what it is called a 'One sided love.'

Overall, it seemed as if this girl was very fond of him. As he was probably the same with her.

"Hey Miss, have you seen him?" the girl asked me, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Huh…?"

"Have you seen Makoto-kun? I live with my mom but I'm back in town to visit my dad for today so I wanted to play with Makoto-kun!"

My whole body stiffened.

…

How would I tell her this…? I had thought to myself,

She wants to see Makoto…

I can't tell her he's—

"Miss? Are you okay? You look a little pale." The little girl asked as she leaned in closer to my face to get a better look. I stepped away from her and plastered the best smile I could in a situation like this.

I must do the right thing.

I took a deep breath, then replied,

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him today. I'll tell him I saw you though."

"Oh… Okay." The girl told me with slight disappointment. She looked at the ground.

I don't want to see her sad…

I don't want her to feel the pain I'm feeling…

I don't want her to suffer…

Such a young girl… should not have to experience this feeling…

I closed my eyes and said:

"But… I can play with you if you would like."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"We'll deal with that matter later Akihiko. Right now I have some things to explain to Aigis." Said Mitsuru, snapping me out of my thinking. She had a serious expression now; much different than the expression she had before.

Ken opened his mouth to speak, "Mitsuru-San- she just got back, don't you think you should let her relax a little before you-"

"Ken-kun do not worry about me. I am fine." I told the boy with a smile.

He looked at me then at Mitsuru and then back at me. He nodded his head understandingly.

And so Mitsuru began her lecture.

"I would like to inform you of an update on the matter of events from earlier today. But before that… "

I nodded my head for her to continue, she sighed deeply.

"Aigis... what you did... it was reckless; using your power outside of Tartarus is not something we SEES members do."

But… SEES is technically disbanded… right…?

Might I add that you used your power while we visited the hot springs on our school trip to Kyoto?

I didn't dare say any of that out loud.

"I know..." I said shamefully, suddenly the designs on the carpet looked interesting. Feeling shameful, I stared at anything but her.

"I trust that you have seen the error of your ways? And that you will find yourself a proper punishment for this sort of action?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, down to business..." She cleared her throat and stood up straight in her seat, "You and Junpei have been suspended from school for ten days, along with the other students that were involved in today's incident."

I had seen that coming, Junpei on the other hand did not by the way he winced at that.

"Akihiko, on the other hand had been spared since he's already graduated but is going to be severally punished by me."

Now it was Akihiko's turn to cringe in fear.

"As to the matter of the one that started it all, 'Haruki Suou' from class 2-E. He was not severally injured although he is being hospitalized for the next two days he has also been suspended for ten days."

Mitsuru leaned forward and put a hand on my knee.

"Aigis please understand that what you did was in no way the right thing to do. If it weren't for you throwing that chair, we could've gotten that boy expelled. But the principal said we couldn't expel him without expelling you as well since what you did was practically assault."

"I understand." I said as I nodded my head solemnly,

"I'm glad." She replied, nodding her head as well.

There was a long empty silence before Mitsuru spoke again,

"I'm done. You may leave now if you wish to."

"Thank you Mitsuru-San." Is all I said as I got up from the couch and began to walk to my room.

I need to be away from everyone to reflect on my action again...

On what I did...

That was horrible…

…

As soon as I was out of the sight of the others, I reached under my skirt and pulled out the metallic weapon I've become so used to seeing.

An Evoker.

But it wasn't just any Evoker…

It was Makoto's.

Evokers are not real firearm but are what human SEES members use to summon their Persona's.

I know I should not have this...

But it's something that belonged to him...

A part of him...

I want to hold onto it...

Even if it's just for a little while...

I know that Mitsuru will be asking for everyone's evokers soon since there is no longer need for them and since I do not require the use of one because of what I am...

I want to feel what Makoto felt when he held this...

This... This human feeling...

...

...I'm sorry Makoto...

I shook off all feels of remorse as I forced myself up the first flight of stairs. It was the male's section of the dorm.

Do not look to the right...

That's where his room is at...

I kept walking up and made it to the second flight of stairs.

The female section of the dorm.

As I walked down the hall I heard a muffled voice...

It sounded like someone was crying.

Curious as to who could it be, I followed the sound and it brought me to...

Yukari's room.

Yukari...

I sighed to myself as I refrained from the urge to want to knock on the door so I can comfort her.

Why should I have to comfort her when there is no one to comfort me...?

It would be unfair.

I'm taking this just as hard as her and I have to get over this alone.

I'm alone.

So why should it be any different for her...?

As much as I wanted to help her I forced myself to back away from her door and return to my own.

Look at us Yukari...

We're practically rivals in love...

Wait...

Correction:

Were.

We were rivals in love...

...

But I lost that battle.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Later on that same night, I unplugged myself from my resting chamber. It appeared that everyone was asleep, since I do not sense nor hear any signs of life other than their steady breathing and occasional talking in ones sleep.

I quietly left my room, it was something I have become fairly good at considering I used to sneak into his room every night to check is temperature and his breathing.

I managed to make it down the stairs before I questioned what I was doing in the first place.

Why am I doing this to myself...?

I know what I was going to do...

I wanted to see his room.

Did I not learn anything from **them** this afternoon…?

…

…

…

…

…

…

Maiko-San and I had played for a while but then she had to go home.

And I was alone again…

It felt nice though… Being around a little girl with such positive energy… Such a pure heart...

She told me all about the times she would play with Makoto. All the things they would do together and she explained how much fun she had. I couldn't help but smile.

Makoto was so kind.

…

After promising to play with her again and watching her leave. I had decided it would be best to leave the shrine as well before it got dark, although I have no intentions of returning home yet. I think I can manage to kill some time.

I started walking around the city, I was in deep thought.

I wonder if news has already spread around…

Gekkoukan is known for having gossip spreading students.

But if that is the case…

My thoughts were immediately interrupted when I ran right into someone.

"My apologies." I stammered, but when I looked up I saw an elderly man, he looked as if he had a lot on his mind. He also looked quite familiar.

"I should be the one to apologize young lady. I was not looking where I was going." He bowed his head at me. I just stood there.

When he finally looked up again his eyes grew wide.

"I know you! You're that girl my wife and I would see around Makoto-San. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Bunkichi." The elderly man whose name was Bunkichi said to me as he extended his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"It is very nice to meet you Bunkichi-San. I am Aigis."

"Aigis, huh? Like that shield in Greek mythology? What an interesting name." The man chuckled.

I nodded my head. It is indeed true that my name is of Greek Mythology 'Aegis' meaning to protect and support. Aegis was the shield and breastplate of Athena and Zeus. A vessel of total protection.

It is kind of an ironic name since I could not live up to it successfully.

Aside from all of that, judging by the fact that this man was able to identify my names origin he must be very well educated.

"So Aigis, you his girlfriend or what?" The man asked as he patted me on the back. I cocked my head to the side.

"Whose?"

"Why Makoto-San's! I usually see you around him a lot lately and a bright young man like him would most definitely fancy a pretty young lady like you." He nudged me in the shoulder.

"I assure you we are just friends." I blurted out as I felt my face grow hot.

Wait…

What is this…?

Am I overheating…?

I should not be overheating….

What is going on…?

"Aw look at that! You're blushing! So it is true then ain't it?" He continued, as he laughed even harder.

I am confused.

Blush… To blush…

I do not believe I know of it…

Unfamiliar with the word, I decided to look it up on my database.

'_Blush: Blushing refers to the involuntary reddening of one's face due to embarrassment or emotional stress.'_

Involuntary reddening of one's face…

…

What an unfamiliar sensation.

I would appear that I have learned something new today.

"Anyways, I'm sure my wife would be thrilled to meet you. Any friend of Makoto's is a friend of ours. Would you like to meet her?" The man asked me hopeful,

It would appear that it would mean a lot if I did.

So I complied.

As we walked the brief distance to his shop, Bunkichi-San and I got well acquainted over small talk. I learned that him and his wife have been selling used books for over forty years. They must be the owners of **'Bookworm's used books'** over at the Iwatodai strip mall. And I told him a little about how I live at the dorm with everyone.

He seemed fairly interested in my story as I was to his.

What kind of relationship did these people have with Makoto san?

I intend to find out.

…

…

…

At last, we had reached our destination and it seems that my suspicions were correct.

Here we stood in front of said bookstore from earlier.

Makoto had taken me there a couple of times when he was still teaching me about human lifestyles. He had bought me a few books there and I've actually learned a lot because of it.

I felt a pleasant feeling in my heart all of a sudden. These are good people I strongly believe it.

We entered the shop and Bunkichi-San greeted his wife.

"Mitsuko I'm back."

"Oh welcome back! What took you so long?" replied the wife, Bunkichi-San told me her name was Mitsuko. I didn't see her but I heard her. She must have been on another part of the store.

"I got held up. Could you come over here for a sec?" He asked politely.

"Be right there dear!"

…

And after a short moment, I saw an elderly woman come out from behind a row of bookshelves. The woman looked small and very cute as she dusted herself off and smiled as she walked over to her husband to give him a hug.

"Welcome back dear." She said with a smile,

"Thank you, hey I ran into someone I would like for you to meet." He told her right away.

"Oh really? Why didn't you just say so?" She chuckled and then looked over at me. "Hello there young lady, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Mitsuko."

She shook my hand,

"Oh but Mitsuko-Hime, you do not recognize her? This is the young girl we've been seeing around Makoto-San."

"Oh! Then it is a pleasure to meet you young lady!" Mitsuko-San smiled pleasantly.

I bowed my head at her, "Hello, My name Is Aigis."

"What a pretty name! Is it Greek?" She asked, quite amazed at my names uniqueness.

"Correct." I told her simply and she nodded.

"Isn't she just Stunning Mitsuko? She looks kind of like you did, back in our school days, eh?" said Bunkichi as they both took in all of my features.

"She doesn't look Japanese though. Sweetie, are you perhaps European?" Mitsuko asked me quite interested in what my answer might be.

"Yes I am." I replied. It is technically true, considering the Kirijo Group developed me in a lab and the majority of the members are from France and other European provinces.

"Oh! How exciting! What part?"

"France." I replied quickly. I wasn't 100% sure if that was correct but most of the students in Gekkoukan say that I look French so I decided to go with it.

"Wow. A French girl! You really have it all Aigis-Chan!" Mitsuko giggled affectionately. "Makoto must be one lucky young man."

"That he is dear! That he is."

"So Aigis-Chan, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? I'm dying to hear something! You seem like such an interesting girl." Mitsuko smiled warmly.

"Well…"

About myself…?

What could I say?

I am an Anti-Shadow suppression weapon.

I cannot explain that to them.

…

Ah! I remember! Mitsuru-San helped me come up with a cover story, in case anyone asked me something of this sort.

I took a deep breath and replied,

"My full name is Aigis Lindseth, I am seventeen, and I going to be a third year at Gekkoukan High School at the start of April. I had suffered Amnesia at the age of ten so I had to relearn a lot of things about life but I managed to learn quickly and that is why I am in the correct grade for my age."

Bunkichi and Mitsuko stared back at me for a moment, stunned.

"Wow… That's quite a past Aigis-Chan." Bunkichi commented.

"You must be a reader!" Mitsuko said in excitement.

"Indeed I am. I remember Makoto would actually bring me books from here so I could learn about different things. So I thank you for your shop." I smiled gratefully.

"You are so very welcome Aigis-Chan! And that explains a lot. Makoto would buy a lot of books about different things from us and I always wondered why. But that was such a nice cause. He really is a kind young man." Bunkichi nodded his head in agreement with himself.

"But anyways, since you've told us about yourself, it would only be fair if we told you about us."

"Okay." I agreed, I was curious as to what this elderly couple had to say,

But I was unprepared for their story.

"Our son died a couple of years back in a car accident, he was a teacher at your school, Gekkoukan." Said Bunkichi in all seriousness.

I was shocked.

Here they are sharing such a personal and tragic story with me…

And I've only just met them…

…

I nodded my head but did not interrupt their story out of respect.

They too, must know what it feels like to lose someone important.

"Before he died… He had planted a tree on the school grounds with his students and it was still there actually… well until last September." Bunkichi trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Makoto had gotten all of our son's students together to sign a petition to let the tree stay there because the school wanted to cut it down. We won the battle." Mitsuko said with a smile on her face, "But… then we went to the school and gave them our permission to cut the tree down."

"Why?" I finally found my voice and asked them boldly.

I was confused.

They had fought so hard for their son's tree and then all of a sudden they jeopardized their hard work…?

Was Makoto's hard work all for nothing…?

"Why, it was because we found out the real reason for them wanting to cut the tree down. And we found that it was selfish of us to keep the tree there for our own personal reasons."

I don't get it…

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

This didn't make sense at all.

"We realized that although our son's tree was cut down… He is still in our hearts. He is a memory. A part of us that will never leave us." Mitsuko said closing her eyes.

Is this what they call 'Being at peace' when someone dies.

I don't understand it.

I don't want to understand it.

"Aigis-Chan…?" Bunkichi looked up at me in concern. I just shook my head.

I don't want to be at peace with his death…

Makoto's…

I want him to come back…

I want him to come back and take me around town and teach me more things about the world.

I want him to call me Ai-Chan and pat me on the head and smile like he always would.

He would never get mad at me… No matter how much I would cling onto him… or bully Ryoji… Or sneak into his room and watch him at night…

He treated me like a girl instead of a robot…

He was kind to me…

Now he's gone.

I don't want him to be gone!

I couldn't control myself anymore, all of my frustration's, all of my tears, all of the pain, everything… everything that I was holding in since yesterday when it happened…

It all just came out of me.

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor.

I was crying.

January 31st was the very first time I cried.

Now I'm crying so hard I can't see a thing anymore.

I didn't care that I practically just broke down into dying wails in front of this elderly couple.

I just can't take this pain anymore. I can't hold it in.

And there's absolutely nothing that can fix this.

I wanted to break something.

Shoot something.

Smash something.

I wanted to release my frustrations out in any other way possible… any other way than this.

I started banging on the ground in anger.

I hate this!

I hate everything!

It's all of my fault!

Everything!

I don't know why I— I…

Wait…

…

How is this in any way my fault…?

Why should I be so self-loathing…?

Isn't it **HIS **fault?

…

Yes…

Yes… indeed it is…

I felt an abundant amount of anger building up within me.

It's Makoto's fault.

For being selfish…

Dying without my permission…

When I told him I would protect him…

He rebelled against me and did his own thing…

He chose to protect me instead.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" I started crying out through gritted teeth.

I noticed that I was probably making a scene around the bookstore but I did not care at all. It had appeared empty anyway. I doubted anyone else was in there.

Bunkichi-San and Mitsuko-san looked fairly confused and concerned about me.

I didn't care at the moment though.

I don't care what anyone thinks of me right now.

Right now I just want to cry.

"Makoto why? Why?!" I cried out as I planted my face into the ground.

"Aigis-Chan, please tell us what is going on." Mitsuko pleaded, "You're worrying us!"

"I… I…"

I couldn't possibly tell them the truth…

They speak of Makoto as if he was their own son.

I can't be the bearer of bad news to these people…

They've been so kind to me already…

…

Just then…

I realized how ridiculous I had been acting.

There was a time and place. This was obviously a very inappropriate time to break down in my sorrows.

…

I'm sorry Makoto…

I didn't mean it…

I didn't mean what I said…

I didn't mean it at all.

I quickly got up from the floor and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I do not know what has gotten into me all of a sudden." I chuckled in sadness.

"Well what's wrong dear?" Mitsuko-San asked me with much concern.

"Yeah, you can tell us. We're just a pair of old geezers! We'll keep it between the three of us." Bunkichi reassured me.

Only, it wasn't reassuring at all.

Not one bit.

"No, really. It is okay." I told them,

"Please Aigis-Chan?" They pleaded with a serious expression.

I…I…

What a persistent couple.

…

I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for what I am about to say.

Okay, I shall begin.

"Just yesterday… I-I lost a very good friend of mine… To an illness."

"Oh my word…" Mitsuko said as she covered her mouth with surprise.

"Aigis-Chan… we… we had no idea. We are dearly sorry for your loss." Bunkichi looked sincere as he said that.

I nodded my head.

"Bunkichi… remember Takumi…" Mitsuko said as she looked at the ground,

Bunkichi-San nodded his head,

Both Bunkichi-San and Mitsuko-San both closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

"Aigis-Chan, we honestly know how it feels to lose someone important because of our son, and we hope you will be able to move on like we did."

They both bowed their head at me after saying that.

And for some strange, odd reason.

I felt a little thread of peace inside of me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I took a deep breath, and I kept walking as quietly as I can so I do not disturb the ones that are resting.

This is something I feel I must do.

No matter what anyone else says or may think.

I can't move on yet.

Sorry Bunkichi and Mitsuko…

I had just then past Ken's room,

Then Junpei's room.

Then soon Akihiko's room.

And lastly Shinjiro's old room.

And right across from it down the hallway a little more…

I finally reached it.

Makoto's room.

... 

I stood in front of it. I didn't do anything. I didn't dare touch the doorknob, he was the last person that touched it, I can tell by the fingerprints I am reading.

Can I really do this?

Who am I kidding? Of course I can't.

…

But I am going to.

...

Without thinking a second thought about it, I barged into his room.

Just one thought occurred to me.

I... Wonder why it was unlocked...

I started to search around his room, not looking for anything in particular.

It still smells like him... His room.

His bed... It was always made. I wonder if it was a habit for him as soon as he got up. Unlike Junpei's.

His closet... His shoes would be aligned neatly and his clothes were always color coordinated.

His desk... His homework would be done and he would study whenever he found the chance. He was a smart man and had a bright future ahead of him, just like the principal had said.

I walked over to the desk and wiped my hand across it.

Not even a speck of dust on the surface. And it's been a whole day since this room had been occupied.

I took notice that there was an envelope on the desk. It looked like it had been already opened.

Well, that had struck my curiosity.

Hm?

Should I...?

This is what is called 'invasion of ones privacy.' But...

It's not like he'll see it.

As painful as this truth is...

I felt my eyes begin to water again and I quickly wiped away the tears before they disoriented my sight of vision.

I can feel my emotions overpowering me again.

Which is new for me, considering I should not have feelings at all.

I must remind myself that I am a machine and not a person.

All that aside, I have decided to open this letter.

I reached over and picked it up, it was addressed to Makoto from someone named 'Natsumi Kamiki.'

The name did not ring any bells in my head so I decided to just read the letter.

...

Dear Yuki-San,

I am writing this letter because I want to thank you once again for being there for Akinari. You have no idea how happy it would make me feel when he would come home and talk about his friend that he would meet at the shrine. Akinari didn't have a lot of friends growing up because of his illness and being absent from school because of it. I'm very thankful of you. You gave him the push he needed to keep on writing even though he could never finish a story. I know that he gave you his story and I intend on letting you keep it. He gave me the strength to go on by being the best son in the world and now I want you to keep his story as a way for you to keep going on, with him with you. He may not be here today but he will always be in my heart and I hope you think of him the same way. I am leaving for England as of today and I don't know when I will be returning but before I left I wanted to make sure you knew how much of a good friend you were to my son. A friend of my sons is a friend of mine. I hope we can keep in touch.

Sincerely, Natsumi.

...

Akinari...

He was... Makoto's dying friend if I am correct. This is his mother...

So he's dead...

I felt empty inside.

I didn't even know this man and I feel sad that he's dead.

Hm...

Is this what they call 'sympathy...?'

It is quite troublesome.

When I put the letter down I noticed that there had been a pen and a piece of paper on the desk. The paper only said 'Dear Mrs. Kamiki, I wish you the...'

Could this have been what he was doing before I had knocked on his door yesterday...?

Perhaps so.

If that's the case, then I know what I must do.

...

I took a seat at his desk and grabbed the pen and paper.

I'll do this for you Makoto. Since I have failed to protect you...

I can at least do this for you.

I may have never met Natsumi Kamiki, but I will try my best to reply to her on your behalf.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the words I would write to flow out of me.

But nothing comes…

What would I write...?

It should be a simple reply. Such as: "I am doing fine, be safe on your trip"

But that doesn't seem like something Makoto would say.

Makoto was so kind and cared about other people and what was happening in their lives. Him and I are very different. I only cared about him.

...

I'm not Makoto, how would I be able to write this...?

…

I don't think I can…

I… I would be impersonating him technically.

It would be unforgivingly cruel of me, if I pretended to be him and reply to this woman.

I would be leading her on into thinking that he was the one that had been replying to her and it is not.

She would think he is still alive…

I closed my eyes feeling defeated.

…

I can't do this.

I'm not Makoto.

I-I…

I'm not sure I will ever be able to move on from this.

I do not understand how Bunkichi-San and Mitsuko-San were able to.

I don't understand how Maiko-San can be so cheerful in such a cruel world where loved ones get taken away from people everyday.

I do not understand why Makoto has left me.

But…

This Natsumi Kamiki…

I have mixed feelings about this letter.

Makoto means a lot to her…

I must write on his behalf.

Although I may not know what to write at this very moment,

I am confident.

I am very confident.

I think I know now.

…

I will wait.

I will wait on this letter until I figure out what I feel is right.

I will wait until I find the answer.


End file.
